Location-based services (LBS) provide location-aware devices access to information and services through a wireless network based on the geographical position of the mobile device. LBS include services to identify a location of a person or object, such as discovering the nearest museum or the whereabouts of a friend. LBS may include mobile commerce in the form of coupons or advertising targeted to customers based on their current locations.
A geofence is a virtual perimeter for real-world geographic area. A geofence may be dynamically generated by specifying a radius around a store or point location. When a location-aware device enters or exits a geofence, the device may receive a notification from LBS through a text message, e-mail or telephone call.